El origen de Ben Drowned
Bien hola, yo soy BEN Drowned. Sé que dirán "Que miedo es el tipo de la creepypasta que leí y blah blah blah..." pero hoy les vengo a contar una historia que es verdad, es verdad que yo pedí a Jadusable que jugara el Majora's Mask, era para liberarme, para liberarme de esa mierda que me tenia prisionero. Muchos creen que soy malvado pero ¿Conoces mi historia? No. Aquí te la contare: Hace muchos años, un 17 de noviembre del 2000, se importó desde Japón el famoso juego para la Nintendo 64 llamado Zelda Majora's Mask. Había un niño que era muy fanático de los juegos de nintendo, en especial de la saga de Zelda, su nombre era Ben, tenía ojos azules y era rubio, la vida real de dicho niño era una basura para el pobre: Los chicos en su escuela lo golpeaban, lo amenazaban y se burlaban, lo hacían sentir mal y también a sus amigos. El niño no podía evitar que de sus ojos salgan lágrimas y sollozos, él era buen alumno, de eso no habría de que preocuparse, sus padres no tenían problema porque era un niño muy obediente. No tenía muchos amigos, y sus pocos amigos, claro, lo aceptan como es. Su mejor amiga era una niña llamada Lauren, era una chica hermosa de ojos verdes y pelo marrón, a ella le parecía que Ben era buen amigo a pesar de sus rarezas, ella cada tanto lo visitaba: Lauren: Hola Ben, ¿Cómo estás? Ben: Estoy bien (diciéndolo con un tono sarcástico y con un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos) Lauren: Ben, si algo te pasa solo dime, puedes confiar en mí. Ben: Nada, bueno es lo de siempre, en la escuela se burlan de mí y me pegan, los profesores no hacen ni mierda por mí, todo es una porquería. Solo soy un idiota ¿Por que tú eres la única que de verdad es mi amiga? Lauren: Ben, porque eres un chico bueno y listo, y no importa lo que digan los demás te acepto tal y como eres. Ben: Gracias, una pregunta... Lauren: ¿Si, Ben? Ben: ¿Quieres jugar conmigo en el Nintendo 64? Lauren: ¿Como se llama ese juego? Ben: Zelda Majora's Mask Lauren: Esta bien :) Ben y Lauren se quedaron muchas horas jugando, se hizo de noche, entonces Lauren tenía que volver a su casa, se despidió de Ben y se fue, los padres de Ben volvieron a casa. Por desgracia su padre era un borracho, golpeaba a su mamá y a veces Ben no podía soportar esa forma de vida: Mamá: Hola cariño, ¿como estás? Ben: Bien, supongo Mamá: ¿Por que? Ben: En la escuela siempre se burlan de mí y me pegan, y la profesora nunca hace nada. Mamá: No te preocupes cariño, iré a quejarme. Ben: Gracias mamá. Llega el papá borracho y le pega a su mamá: Papá: ¡HAZ LA COMIDA MUJER IDIOTA,QUE NO TE TENGO PARA QUE NO HAGAS NADA AHÍ! Mamá: Ben, vuelve a tu cuarto por favor (a su mamá se le borra esa cara de felicidad) Ben: Pero mamá Mamá: ¡AHORA! (Le salen lágrimas) Ben va hacia su cuarto Ben: ¿Por qué?¿por qué?¿POR QUÉ DIOS!!? DIME POR QUÉ!!!? POR QUÉ ESTA VIDA QUE TENGO ES UNA MIERDAAA!!!? NO TE BASTA CON MIS HERIDAS Y CICATRICES?! Ben se daba cuenta de que algo no andaba bien,su mamá estaba triste porque estaba sometida a su marido, Ben solo era un niño de 13 años, él no podía hacer nada y se preguntaba ¿Por qué? Todo era injusto para el pobre Ben, y para colmo los bravucones de su escuela se enteraron de que él tenía una mejor amiga y fué peor: -Oye IDIOTA!! ¿ME AYUDAS CON MI TAREA? JAJAJA (Le decía uno de los tantos niños que lo molestaban) -Que paso con el bebé de mamá? oh claro, hay que cambiarle el pañal!! Ben ya no podía soportarlo casi explotaba y aún más por esto: -Dime que te dijo esa estúpida niña para que te vuelvas más idiota de lo que eres y te enamores de la simplona. Ben: Ella no es idiota y yo no estoy enamorado de ella, solo somos amigos... En ese momento el bravucón le dio un golpe a la cara, Ben sangró por la nariz, se puso a pensar y a llorar por unos segundos... en ese momento su amiga Lauren lo vio... Lauren: Hola Ben, como es... (su sonrisa se borró) Ben QUE TE PASA? En ese momento ella iba a socorrerlo, pero fue inútil cuando iba a limpiarle la sangre con un botiquín de primeros auxilios que traía, uno de los bravucones la golpeó y ella quedo en estado de shock, en ese momento Ben reaccionó, él no podía soportar que lastimaran a Lauren, era una de las pocas personas con las que Ben se llevaba bien. -Que vas a hacer ahora niño llorón? le vas a pedir ayuda a tu mamá? Ben: No, pero conozco a alguien que si lo hará! Ben golpea en la entrepierna al bravucón y lo comienza a golpear más. -Ya para,PARA, BASTA POR FAVOR ME HACES DAÑO! Ben: "Para", Por qué quieres que pare? Por qué me pides que me detenga? Mientras todos los días tengo que soportar un infierno con ustedes? -Para y prometemos no molestarte POR FAVOR Ben: Bien (en ese momento paró) Pero -agarra del pelo a uno de las bravucones- vuelvan a hacer eso que hicieron y no van a olvidar lo que haré. Ben lleva a Lauren a la enfermería, para suerte no era mucho daño lo que le habían hecho, bueno, si le había sangrado un poco la boca a la pobre Lauren pero estaba bien: Lauren: ¡Ben! Ben: Pensé que no te recuperarías. Lauren: No puedo creer lo que ellos te han hecho, son unos monstruos. Ben: No son monstruos por lo que me han hecho a mí, si no por lo que te hicieron a ti, no dejé que se salieran con la suya, yo los golpeé. Lauren: No hacia falta, pero gracias ^-^ Ben: Oye, se que esto tal vez no sea muy apropiado pero ¿Tú me amas? Lauren: Por supuesto que si Ben!! eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que seamos más que eso!! Digo, si quieres Ben: Ah... Lauren: ¿Qué pasa Ben? Ben: Eres mi mejor amiga, eres linda y todo eso pero no quiero hacerte sufrir. Lauren: ¿A que te refieres? Ben: Que yo no siento lo mismo solo eso, pero te quiero mucho como amiga. Lauren: Supongo que está bien :) Ben vuelve a su casa, como no tenía deberes decidió jugar al Zelda Majora's Mask: -Jaja muy bien!!,Skull kid no me ganarás ):D El ya tenia casi todo completado, ahí solo decidió guardar la partida porque empezó a escuchar ruidos raros. Era su padre que volvía borracho, Ben cambio su expresión de alegría a la de tristeza. -Mamá... -¿Si Ben? -¿Por qué tienes que vivir toda tu vida con ese borracho? Búscate otro que sea mi papá, yo no lo quiero... -Ben no es momento de que digas eso. -¿Por qué? En ese momento el padre del niño le dio rápidamente una cachetada, Ben solo se puso triste y subió a su cuarto: -Desearía escapar de esta realidad, ser Link, ser el héroe de la historia, tener un final feliz y ya no tener que sufrir más con este "Terrible Destino". Pensaba él, luego su mamá lo llamó para ir a comer: -Ben, a comer! Pero Ben no quiso bajar, estaba demasiado triste y llorando. -Ben, que pasa? su mamá baja y ve que su niño está triste, entonces le abraza y dice: -Ben por favor, sonríe por mi :) -No es que quiero que estés triste, solo que no se como pueda vivir con esto. -Vamos Ben, preparé tu comida favorita. -Está bien mamá. Ben bajó a comer, él tenía un hermano y una hermana menor, su hermana tenía 9 años y su hermano tenía 6 años, ambos eran rubios solo que su hermano era de ojos verdes y su hermana de ojos celestes: -Hola hermanos, los quiero mucho ^-^ -Gracias Ben (sus hermanos lo abrazan, en especial el menor) Después de comer Ben se va a dormir: Soñando* ¡NOOO! ¡NO QUIERO ENFRENTAR UN TERRIBLE DESTINO, PARA, PARA, DEJA DE AHOGARME! ¿QUÉ HE HECHO? Al día siguiente despierta de golpe Ben: ¿Qué fue eso? Después de todo fue solo un terrible sueño. En ese momento el televisor enciende,su juego también estaba encendido y decía: ¿Te has encontrado con un terrible destino, no? en inglés. You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? Y sonaba el tono burlón del vendedor de máscaras. Ben se asustó, porque se acordó todo lo que soñó, incluso tenía que ver con el vendedor de máscaras del juego que él jugaba, Ben lo que hizo fue desenchufar el televisor y la consola. Estaba muy frustrado, hasta quitó la etiqueta, de esas que siempre vienen en los cartuchos de los juegos de nintendo 64, lo ultimo que hizo fue escribir: "Majora" por alguna extraña razón. Fue a desayunar, solo tomó zumo de naranja, comió un cupcake y fue al colegio. Después de clases, sus profesoras hablaban de la clase, escribían cosas y eso... sonó el timbre del recreo y como no tenía nada que hacer decidió hablar con Lauren, mejor dicho fue a comprarle un pastelillo que decía "Te amo", después se fue a la fila del almuerzo, ahí estaba Lauren y entonces: Ben: HOLA! Lauren: ¡AH! Hola, perdón Ben, me asustaste. Ben: Lo siento es que tengo algo reservado para mi mejor amiga. Lauren: ¿Eh? (movía la cabeza confundida) Ben: Toma, es para ti ( le dice con timidez ) Lauren: Ben, es hermoso, ¡gracias! Ben: De nada... En ese momento Lauren le da un beso y obviamente Ben queda atontado por el amor *susurro* Que beso... -Correte zopenco!!! -empujan a Ben y su almuerzo se cae al piso* -Oye!! -golpea a su bravucón- La directora entra y los separa. -Señor ¡Ben, basta! Ben: ¿Por qué a mi? yo no hice nada y sin embargo ellos se burlan de mí, me golpean y ustedes nunca hacen nada por mí, él arruinó mi almuerzo. -Señor John vaya a la detención y usted Ben, vaya a almorzar y no diga nada, NADA! Ben: Bien o_o Ben se sentaba solo siempre ya que nadie quería sentarse con él, a menudo sus amigos se sentaban con él: Lauren: ¿Puedo sentarme? Ben: Claro que puedes, si no te molesta Lauren: Toma mi almuerzo Ben: ¿Qué? Noo, estas loca es tu almuerzo Lauren: Insisto Ben: Está bien, yo quería devolverte el favor. Lauren: ¿El favor de qué? Ben: Esto - la besa- Los chicos se ríen de Ben y dicen: "Ben y Lauren sentados en un árbol besándose" jajaja Ben: Dios o///o Lauren: No les hagas caso Ben, están celosos porque ellos no tienen amor n_o Ben: Ok Ben vuelve a su casa pero vuelve tomado de la mano de Lauren, se ve que atrás los bravucones lo siguen, esta vez con armas y cuchillos amenazantes: -Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, así que Ben En ese momento golpean a Ben y lo agarran, agarran también a Lauren. Ben: Qué quieren?? -Ya sabes, solo iba a devolverte el favor del otro día. Ben: Eh? 0_0 -Vas a ver algo que jamás olvidarás, la muerte de tu querida Lauren. Ben: No te atrevas bastardo!!! Tratando de moverse golpea por la nuca a uno de los bravucones, pero ellos lo golpean fuerte para que no haga nada. Lauren: Ben, no hagas nada por favor Ben: Por favor, hagan lo que quieran conmigo pero no asesinen a Lauren! Golpeaban a Ben sin parar hasta el punto que comenzó a sangrar. Luego agarraron del cuello a Lauren. Muere, perra. -dijo uno de los matones, luego atravesó el corazón de Lauren con un cuchillo. Ben ya no podía sentir nada más, sentía que perdió la felicidad, no podía dejar que maten a Lauren pero lo hizo, se sintió culpable. -¿Ahora que harás San Benito? Ben: Que qué voy a hacer maldito?? -llora- esto! -le quita su cuchillo le da un corte para que no haga nada y también hiere a su grupo de bravucones, entonces huye hacia su casa. Su mamá lo ve y le dice: Ben que te pasa?? *llora* Ben: Murió Lauren. Mamá: Lo lamen..¿Ben qué haces? Ben ya no quería vivir, no podía pero tampoco quería morir, es como si quisiera suicidarse y a la vez no. Entonces volvió su papá, tomado por la cerveza, lo primero que hizo al ver a Ben fue actuar de una manera muy salvaje y no humana: Mamá: Richard, ¿qué haces? La mamá de Ben trata de detenerlo pero su papá saca un bisturí, y la apuñala en el corazón. Estaba muy herida y lo único que pudo hacer fue llamar al hospital. Ben trataba de escapar de las manos de su padre, pero él lo agarraba con más fuerza, entonces tomó una cuerda, se la puso a Ben y lo arrojo directo al agua, a lo más profundo. Ben sentía que se ahogaba, sentía que debía ir a la superficie, pero no podía, su papá seguía presionándole. Ben murió ahogado en un lago cerca de su casa, su madre fue hallada en muy mal estado, pero aún viva, no era necesario investigar por quien fue herida, ya sabían que fue su marido el que lo hizo; después de que le hicieran un trasplante de corazón y que la policía encerrara a su marido, ella se divorció e hicieron un funeral por Ben aunque ya no podían encontrar el cuerpo, hubo lágrimas y se hizo también el funeral por Lauren. Ella era la felicidad de Ben, era lo único que lo hacia sentir vivo, ahora ninguno de los dos estaba vivo, pero no, este no es el final, sino el comienzo de una nueva vida: Después de eso Ben recobró el conocimiento, no había muerto después de todo, pero tenía su ropa cubierta de sangre y ya no podía ir a su amado hogar, parecía estar vivo pero en realidad era un fantasma, ya no tenia ojos humanos porque su padre se los quitó y quedaron como los de esa luna de Link que no me acuerdo como se llamaba. Lo primero que hizo fue entrar en el cartucho de Zelda y lo embrujó, para que pasen cosas raras como escuchar el sonido de link Song of Healing pero al revés. Su madre vendió el juego, coincidencia de que los bravucones que lo molestaban pasaron por ahí y lo compraron entonces esta era la oportunidad de vengarse. Ellos jugaron al juego y pasaban muchas cosas extrañas, glitch's, bugs, la canción de Healing al revés, sobretodo la estatua de Link que esta seguía siempre al jugador y cuando estaba pasaban cosas extrañas, ellos se dieron cuenta de que estaba el archivo llamado BEN y cometieron el error de eliminarlo ya que eso causó lo dicho aquí, en una parte todos los bravucones que jugaron al juego quisieron apagar la televisión, pero cada vez que lo intentaban aparecía un diálogo que decía: "You shouldn't have done that "(Tu no debiste haber hecho eso) Ellos no entendieron, hasta que la televisión se tornó oscura y solo aparecía el rostro de la estatua de Link (que al final resultaba ser Ben) en la pantalla, Ben empezó a salir, y lo primero que hizo fue arrancarle los ojos, todos los que sufrieron eso terminaron suicidándose. Menos las personas que no tenían nada que ver, ese cartucho estaba maldito se lo dieron a un señor para que lo cuidase y este se lo vendió al usuario Jadusable. Y sobre el papá de Ben, aquí es cuando recibe su merecido, un borracho de 40 años con cadena perpetua "supuestamente" se suicidó. Pero aquí esta la verdad: El oía voces en su mente que le decían: "¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ LO HACES? ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESO? SOLO ERES UN VIEJO BORRACHO, ¡MUÉRETE! Entonces aparecían imágenes de su hijo, el hijo al que él nunca valoró, Ben, tan solo era un niño de ojos azules con pelo rubio y bueno, que no hizo nada malo a su maldito padre borracho, Ben lo empezó a torturar por todas las cosas malas que el había hecho. Entonces su papá ya no podía soportarlo, entonces Ben le mostró un cuchillo y dijo "Es fácil, solo apuñalate el pecho al igual que hiciste con mamá"... Entonces su papá se dispuso a suicidarse. Hoy en día yo, Ben, solo soy un espíritu que se dispone a perturbar mucho a las personas que jueguen a mi juego u oigan cosas acerca de mí, no llegué a matar a Jadusable, además de que Jadusable me ayudó a ser libre del Majora's mask pese a que Jadusable a menudo se quejaba y no le gustaba porque él estaba más que asustado conmigo pero al final lo hizo y terminó quemando el cartucho para que nadie juegue. Ahora soy libre y descanso en paz, encontré a Lauren y soy feliz, pero te haré una pregunta: ¿Te has encontrado con un terrible destino,no es así? ---- Autor: Angel25850 Categoría:Origenes Categoría:Leyendas urbanas Categoría:Mentes trastornadas